


Все они одинаковы

by Sagonna



Series: Из жизни дураков [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hate Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Епископ ненавидит быть перед кем-то в долгу, а если волк попал в капкан, не лучше ли сразу отгрызть лапу?
Relationships: Bishop/Duncan Farlong (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: Из жизни дураков [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Все они одинаковы

Все они одинаковы.

Епископ видит это в глазах трактирщика, когда тот откидывает одеяло, чтобы проверить повязки. Старательно делает вид, что озабочен только подживающими ожогами, но ничего, кроме повязок, на Епископе нет, и голодный взгляд блуждает по всему его телу.

Епископ лежит спокойно — ему не жалко. Даже раскидывается еще больше, чтобы ублюдку удобней было облизываться, и шипит от боли, внезапно прострелившей раненый бок.

Трактирщик тут же вскидывается, изображает сострадание.

— Болит? Неудобно лежать? Поправить подушку?

Старый хер. Хорошо корчить из себя жалостливого спасителя, когда кто-то в полной твоей власти. Четыре слова: «Лусканцы, Дозор Редфаллоу, поджигатели» — и Епископ затрепыхается, спуская, уже на виселице.

— Да, лечь бы повыше... — говорит он кротко и хватает трактирщика за рубаху, когда тот склоняется над ним.

В карих глазах мелькает изумление и что-то похожее на страх, и одно мгновение Епископ наслаждается, представляя, как сворачивает похотливому козлу шею... но еще рано. Он едва поднимается с койки, чтобы поссать, даже с лестницы без помощи не спустится и не собирается коротать время с трупом, пока тот не завоняет. Вместо этого Епископ притягивает голову трактирщика к себе и грубо, напористо целует — так, как все они любят.

Этот тоже ломается недолго, начинает отвечать. Целуется как баба — покусывает губы, с тупыми ужимками крутит во рту Епископа языком, наверняка и глазки подкатывает, пидорок сладкий. Впервые Епископу кажется, что сержант был не так уж и плох — по крайней мере, в слюнях утопать не приходилось. Нетерпеливо он дергает вверх тунику, шарит по штанам трактирщика, но тот вдруг отстраняется.

— Послушай, парень, ты уверен?..

— Брось, Дункан! Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Неужели я не могу отплатить маленькой... благодарностью за все твои заботы? — Даже хорошо, что его разбирает смех, пусть козел видит искреннюю радость.

Трактирщик выглядит смущенным. Вдруг решил поломаться или что-то подозревает? Он же не совсем дурак: сразу понял, что Епископ не какой-нибудь беложопый Дриззт, не просто так проходил мимо горящей деревни, где героически ввязался в бой с погаными лусканцами.

Нет, все-таки ломается: приглаживает волосы, оправляет одежду.

— Эй, не думай, будто я требую от тебя какой-то платы. Такой платы.

Епископ уже не знает, чего ему хочется больше — рассмеяться или плюнуть трактирщику в лицо. Тот уже владеет им с потрохами, привязав к себе блядским долгом жизни, и если уж Епископ _задолжал_ , какая разница, о каких частях тела идет речь — руках, мозгах или жопе?

— Тебе что, так непривычно, что тебя могут просто хотеть? — Главное, не переборщить ни с этими улыбками, ни с жалостью в голосе.

Трактирщик все еще мнется, как целка перед сеновалом. Долго смотрит Епископу в глаза, потом неуверенно присаживается на край койки. Все так же не сводя взгляда, касается волос, проводит по щеке, гладит отросшую щетину большим пальцем — проверяет, не заорет ли Епископ от ужаса? напрасно, он и похуже вещи видел, — и с раздражающей медлительностью наклоняется к губам. Приходится вытерпеть еще один поцелуй, еще более бабский, томный, долгий настолько, что непонятно, что случится раньше, — задохнутся они или захлебнутся.

Или он сблюет. Пытаясь отвлечь внимание от этого маленького неловкого обстоятельства, Епископ снова лезет ему в штаны и сейчас уже не встречает сопротивления. Одежда летит на пол, козел с хером наперевес заваливается в койку, и вот они оба лежат рядом, дроча друг другу. Трактирщик горит, как порох, будто сам себе шкурку не гонял лет сто, льнет, ластится, и Епископ выкладывается на полную катушку: часто дышит, запрокидывает голову, подставляет губы для наконец-то быстрых поцелуев. Где уж тут о себе подумать: когда трактирщик хватает ртом воздух, выплескивая на живот малафью, Епископ только-только начинает чувствовать, что готов.

По крайней мере, у него встал. Уже что-то — пылкая благодарность сразу выглядит убедительнее. Епископ косится на разомлевшего трактирщика и вяло прикидывает, захочет ли тот, чтобы его еще и трахнули, или все-таки пожалеет раненого.

С этим везет: немного отдышавшись, трактирщик начинает бормотать какие-то умильные глупости, слова извинения — и, не требуя от Епископа новых услуг, сам берет в рот, как распоследняя блядь. Сосет он тоже, как блядь, глубоко забирая в горло, однако не позволяет Епископу ни схватить его за волосы, ни самому задать ритм. Это бесит, как любая игра по чужим правилам, но сегодня нужно быть паинькой. Всегда нужно быть паинькой, пока твой дружок в чужой пасти, поэтому Епископ старательно стонет, кончая трактирщику в рот, — вот это шлюшонка ему попалась! — и осторожно уклоняется, когда тот лезет целоваться, игриво заправляет ему за острое ухо влажную прядь волос.

— Только не думай, что теперь мы с тобой в расчете, Дункан, — если улыбаться пошире, это сойдет за шутку.

Он еще должен послушать, как трактирщик вопит, не только кончая. Как сержант. Как вся сраная лусканская компания — все они хорошо покричали, подыхая.

Все они одинаковы.


End file.
